


Caught

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Ferdin Acturvard's Strange Skyrimventure [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Invasion of Privacy, Invisibility, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Public Masturbation, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: He had only meant to ask for some advice.That's what the Arch-Mage was there for, after all.But the sight he saw before him was simply too much to follow through with that course of action.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> *awkward noise* mm take this garbage lmao.
> 
> More guilty Urag voyeur faps. fiddle dee dee...

Urag unlocked the door, nervous energy filling him.

Ever since last week, he had been pointedly avoiding or limiting conversation with the Arch-Mage.

Ever since that evening, where he had...self-gratified to the sound of the younger man's voice. 

Shame and guilt gnawed at him, and though he avoided the Breton out of these feelings, the seperation from the man he pined so intensely for only made him feel worse.

However, there was a matter that couldn't be ignored. Onmund had gone into town, but hadn't returned in a few days, no one in town knew where he had run off to, and Enthir, the last person to see him, was utterly silent.

 

Not that he was worried about Onmund. But a book he'd borrowed was well overdue.

 

Yes, that was the reason for his concern.

 

If anyone knew where the apprentice had actually gone, it would be Ferdin. He himself had been an apprentice, not so long ago, and he, Onmund, J'zargo, and Brelyna were all comrades.

But neither J'zargo nor Brelyna had any insight, so Ferdin was his next best lead.

He resolutely walked forward, steeling his courage in preparation to confront his subject of affection.

"Nngh...d-damn it..."

Urag froze, just a few feet away from the partition seperating the Arch-Mage's bed and living space from the rest of the chambers.

 

 

No way.

 

 

There was no way in Oblivion that-

 

"Ungh...y-yes..." A soft voice whimpered. 

Urag felt his face heat up.

 

Again.

 

Ferdin was having sex with someone.

 

Again.

 

Urag frowned as he listened more intently. He didn't hear anything but the sound of Ferdin's soft breaths and moans.

He felt a queasy mixture of guilt and arousal, and carefully walked forward. The moans grew a bit louder, and Urag stifled a groan. Orc noses were a bit more sensitive than a human's, and even most other elves. The scent of arousal was heavy in the air, slightly sweet and tangy.

"A-Ah...oh..."

Urag hid behind the wall that concealed the Arch-Mage's bed, and carefully peered around the bend, towards where Ferdin's sweet moans arose.

He had to muffle a growl as blood quickly rushed south, making him feel light headed. 

Ferdin was disheveled and unkempt, wavy orange locks out and free, hanging just so over his shoulders. His robes were undone, but not removed, and his trousers had been haphazardly tossed to the floor, along with his smallclothes.

Urag's eyes glided over every visible inch of pale, creamy skin, over those shapely legs and thick thighs and the expanse of the Arch-Mage's small belly.

Urag felt his cock twitch as his eyes finally landed on Fedin's own shaft. It was small, as he'd assumed. The cute shaft was at least half the size of his own length, and the Breton's sack was as beautifully flushed as the pretty cock that it hung beneath. 

Ferdin had been toying with his nipples, the small, pinkish-brown nubs pebbled and stiff from his ministrations, the skin flushed a rosy red. His cock leaked precome, the sparkling droplets gently sliding over the younger man's foreskin. 

Urag swallowed thickly. Ferdin truly was a gorgeous temptation.

The orc debated in his head. It was one thing to self gratify while in his Arcaneum, to make the most of an awkward and arousing incident. It was quite another to do so while staring at the Arch-Mage, in his own chambers.

 

He'd like to think that he had more dignity and self-respect than that.

So instead, he stared silently at the man he'd fallen so deeply for. Watching, but abstaining from touching his own painfully hard cock.

 

He quietly cast an Invisibility spell.

Just to be safe.

 

Ferdin gently dragged his hand down his chest, over his stomach, down to the base of his shaft, then wrapped his hand around it. His thumb smeared through the clear liquid, coating his shaft in it. The Breton shivered, tempting and plump lips pursing as they formed an 'o'. 

"F-Fuah..." He gasped, sliding his fist upwards and shaking as pleasure appeared to rock his body. Urag licked his lips, his eyes beginning to feel itchy from how hard he was staring.

Ferdin was apparently very sensitive. Good to know.

The young mage shuddered as he began stroking himself, the slick slide of skin against skin easily identifiable to Urag's sensitive ears.

Ferdin's hands were soft, that much he knew. The boy enjoyed helping in the Arcanaeum, such as helping organize the books, and many a time he had felt that smooth, practically flawless skin brush against his own rough, calloused hands.

They probably felt like heaven as they wrapped around his sensitive length.

They would likely feel amazing stroking his own...

"Ah!"

Urag was brought out of his thoughts as Ferdin moaned loudly, toes curling.

"More...fuah...m-more..."

Urag felt his stomach drop. He was imagining someone else there? Who was he thinking of? Urag frowned, hands gripping the stone. It was silly to be jealous of this mystery person that Ferdin was conjuring up, but yet, Urag was.

Then, Ferdin did something unexpected. 

He leaned back.

Urag had to bite his palm to stifle a gasp, as that unbelievable ass was now on full display. The pale globes were thick, and full, and with his balls resting just above the crease between those lovely cheeks, it painted an appealing picture.

 

Urag wanted.

He wanted badly.

 

He wanted to march over, swing those shapely legs over his shoulders, and fuck that pretty little vixen until his sweet voice could do nothing but moan and scream Urag's name.

He wanted to take that lovely ass in every position he could think of, and a few he'd have to read up on. 

 

The orc shook his head. _He_ wanted to, but he doubted that Ferdin did. He cared for the apprentices (no matter their title) first, and was a pining admirer second.

"Nn...yes..." Ferdin had grabbed sonething green, and Urag could smell something very tart in the air. What was Ferdin...

 

Oh _damn_.

Urag bit his left palm again to stifle the groan of sheer want that threatened to bubble up from his throat, his sharp fangs slightly breaking the skin. The pain stemmed his arousal a bit, but it was difficult to be unaroused by what he was watching.

Ferdin let out soft whines as he prodded at his entrance with a now slick finger, hips jerking. The finger slid into the first knuckle, and Ferdin gasped.

"Fu-...nngh...m-more..." Ferdin breathed, his other hand still working at his cock.

Urag felt himself growing lightheaded.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Urag hastily began to unfasten his robes, just enough to reach beneath his trousers. His shaft strained against his loincloth, the hard flesh radiating heat through the thin fabric. His hand gripped his cock, squeezing harshly as he began to stroke.

Meanwhile, Ferdin had worked another finger into himself, and the fingers now began to thrust back and forth, those shapely hips meeting each thrust eagerly. 

"Gods...y-yes...AHN!" Ferdin cried. He'd clearly found his prostate.

Urag grit his teeth as he watched Ferdin, spellbound by the scene before him. Precome leaked over his fist, and his thumb flicked up to smear it across the head. 

Ferdin fucked himself open on his fingers, letting out soft cries of pleasure as he began to shake, tremors of pleasure running across his body. "Nnn...YES!"

Urag was getting closer and closer to the brink, hot, coiling pressure building up, his balls tightening in preparation.

"Oh gods...oh gods oh gods oh gods, please-" His shapely legs tucked upwards, pushing that lovely ass outward. Ferdin sobbed as he came, each stroke sending a stream of cum out to paint that flushed chest. Urag growled as one particularly powerful spurt landed on the lower part of the young mage's face. Ferdin managed a drunken sounding giggle, pink tongue flicking out to clean the spunk from his chin and lip.

 

That did it.

 

Urag groaned and his vision whited out as euphoria washed over him. 

 

When he recovered, his hand and a bit of the stone wall was covered in his release.

"H-Hello!? I...Is someone there?"

Urag froze.

Maybe if he didn't say anything, Ferdin would brush it off and-

"I...I _know_ I heard someone just now...I k-know you're there. Please. I...I won't be angry if you come out now, alright?"

 

 

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want this to end on a cliffhanger but
> 
>  
> 
> *shrugs* Whoops.


End file.
